Monday
by Ghost-fan879
Summary: Eren is a new student at Sumner high school and he begens to have feeling for his teacher. (LevixEren/ErenxLevi) don't like don't read. Please r and r (read and review)
1. Chapter 1

Levi x eren

(Levi's Pov)

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping non-stop I grumbled at sat up. I turned off the alarm and adjusted my eyes to the light. I scooted out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. It was in the middle of October and pouring outside. The floor was cold as I walked out of the bathroom. 'Shit...it's Monday...and the essay is dude tomorrow.

I was a teacher at Sumner high school. I'm a English teacher and my best friend is a math teacher across the hall, Edwin. I have known him since 9th grade. Then there is Hanji...do I even Up to say anything about her. I've known her since 9th grade as well, but even thou she is a close friend...she annoys the shit out of me... Unlike me and Edwin she wanted to be a scientist. Which is so like her. She would always experiment on something.

I walked into my room to get dressed and get my phone. I pulled a pair of pants and shirt out of the closet. I looked at my phone as it read 'one new message'. I unlocked it, and Edwin had text me saying "Are you going to be holding lunch detention?" I sighed as I knew if I said no he would make me anyway. I looked down at my phone and stared to reply "I guess I don't have a choice...if they mess up anything in my class you are going to stay after and help clean!" I sent the message and looked at the clock on the wall. "6:15...I should get something to eat...damn I really do hate Monday's. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana (A/N idk I just was eating a banana at this time XD). My phone vibrates again. "Okay fine...Are you almost here? If your late again I'm not covering for your ass." I sighed and shut off my phone if I would say I'm not in my car then he would yell at me. I threw the peel away and grabbed my shoes. I put them on and grabbed my coat. I hate the cold so much. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and locking it. I got into my car and drove off to moschool.

I parked into the parking lot and got out. Edwin was sitting on a bench. (A/N just sayen that school is like so advanced!)

"Oi! You never replied!" He called from then bench holding a cup of coffee.

"If I did then I would have to deal with you...anyway it's fucking freezing out here! Why are you just sitting there!?" I was already in a bad mood and his smirk was not helping.

"Language! Hehe I was waiting for you. By the way I heard that we are getting a new student!" He said sipping his coffee and standing up. My bag dropped I was not in the mood for that kind of news.

"Your joking!? I mean I didn't hear anything about it!..." I rubbed my eyes walking into the building. "Do you know who it is? Then name?" He smiled and walked in front of me.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do! His name is Eren jaeger and his sister already goes here, here name is Mikasa Jaeger." He smirked. He knew I had her in my damn class!

"Oh...damn this school ya know what period he's in your class?" I asked walking down the 11th grade hall. Edwin looked at me with a smirk.

"Well I don't know...maybe 5th or 6th...guess we will find out today" I walked into my classroom giving Edwin a glare to get out. He back away with his hands up and chuckling slightly. I put my bag down and sat at my desk as the bell rang and students voices echoed throw the hall.

(Erens Pov)

I walked into the hall looking at my classes then at the doors. '...let's see 1st period...math... Mr, Smith? What ok.' I thought walking down the hall seeing his room. I looked up to see Mr. Smith standing in front of the door.

"You must be Eren! Nice to met you I'm Mr. Smith I guess I have you in my class. Do you know what periods I have you in?" Edwin said and I looked down at my classes. I handed him the paper and kept silent. He grabbed it and smiled. "Ahh so you have levi too...well best of luck to you!" With that said he handed my paper back and walked in the class I followed. '...what was that all about? Whatever.' I took a seat by a kid that looked somewhat like a horse. I couldn't help but stare. He caught me and looked at me in discus.

"What are you looking at?" He snarled putting his pencil down.

"Nothing...sorry..." I muttered and looked down at my desk. Mr. Smith yelled for the classes attention.

"Class! We have a new student!" He said pointing right at me wonderful more people are staring. "His name is Eren Jaeger! Please treat him nicely...and that means you too Jean." He turned back around writing at the board. No that same kid is staring at me.

"Are you related to Mikasa?" He asked. I looked up ' he know Mikasa? Well she is pretty so I guess she is popular.'

"Yes...she is my sister..." I looked at him and he gave a sigh and looked away. 'What's with this kid?!' I thought and raised a brow. "Do you have a problem with me or something, hose faced Baka!?" I muttered giving him a evil eye. He looked at me pissed off.

"What did you just call me?! Do you what me to kick your ass?!" He yelled standing up and got Mr. Smith's attention and turned around pointing at me and jean to get out.

"You two out! I'll be out there shortly!" He yelled and we walked out the door hearing it slam behind us jean turned to me.

"Damn! Look what you did!"

"I never did anything baka, your the one saying you can kick my ass witch by the way you can't." I yelled at him having people give us strange faces and giggling. Before he could answer Mr. Smith walk into the hall.

"Care to explain why you two are yelling at each other?" He asked with is arms crossed. Jean looked at him with a smirk.

"Well I was trying to introduce myself and ask if he was related to Mikasa and he just called me a name and was asking if I wanted to be beaten up!" Jean said. I smirked at the comet and couldn't help but chuckle. Mr. Smith sighed and looked at him in disappointment.

"...Jean somehow I don't believe you...just save it and go to lunch detention. As for you Jaeger you have to join him in lunch detention in Mr. Reviell's room." Mr. Smith said glancing to his watch. "Now let's get on with class."

"...nice job Jaeger now we have to spend lunch with shortty." Jean hissed as he sat down.

"Shortty? Who are you talking about?" I asked

"Mr. Reviell he is really short plus he is always in a bad mood...I wonder when the last time he got layed..." Jean muttered. "He is also cleans right after school and if he gets you into trouble he will keep you after school and make you clean. If he isn't satisfied of your work then you're not going home any time soon."

I glared at him. "Nice joke I doubt that a teacher would do that..."

"See for yourself at lunch..."

(AT LUNCH XD)

I sighed grabbing my bag and meeting up with Mikasa. I waved at her and had the worst fake smile on.

"...Eren...what did you do?" She asked crossing her arms.

"W-what makes you think something I did anything?!"

"...your face...and you have a note in your hand...give me it." She said before I could react she stole it from my hand. She looked at it for two seconds then let out a heavy sigh. "You got lunch detention with Mr. Reviell...May I ask how?"

"I...uh...there is this damn kid named Jean with a horse face! He yelled at me right in class and I got into trouble!"

She gave back the paper and sighed again. "Better get your ass down there or he's going to make you clean" With that I ran down the hallway to his class. No way in hell will I clean for a teacher! I got down there and opened the door and saw Jean and a few other kids eating their food. Mr. Reviell Sat at his desk reading a book. He lifted his eyes up right at me.

"Your Eren right?" He asked coldly and made me jump.

"H-hai!"

"Go take a seat..."he muttered back to his book.

I took a seat as far away from Jean as I could. I dug into my lunch. I grabbed my sandwich and ate it quietly. I felt a vibrate on my leg and carefully took out my phone from my pocket. The text read "Armin" I slid it unlock to see what he said. "YOUR IN LUNCH DETENTION!...oh and you better be in the bathroom wile reading this because Mr. Reviell has a skill for kids with phones". I head a loud grind from in front of me I looked up to see Mr. Reviell standing there with a posses off look.

"Eren jaeger is it?" He asked I nodded "Well I hope you know that your in lunch detention and at school. I will be taking that." I handed him the phone and he read it out loud. "Armin is your friend?" I nodded again "he is to right then, but he has no right to be texting you during school hours."

I looked into his cold eyes and a small blush appeared oh my cheeks "I...ah...Are you going to get him into trouble?" I asked praying to God the blush will fade or he wouldn't notice.

"No...it wasn't him being a idiot more like you for reading it."

"S-sorry..." I could hear Jean laughing at me I put my head down and felt my cheeks. '...damn there warm...the way he looked at me...just...damn what am I thinking he is my teacher! Plus he is most likely strait...unlike me...' (A/N: yes Eren is gay in this before he met Levi)


	2. Chapter 2

Levi x Eren chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long I updated my other fanfic. I will make sure this one gets updated more often. It's hard when your writing 2 at a time! And sorry for having levi be "Mr Reviell" I made it right this time! I got bored and went of wiki of levi and got his last name. Anyway I hope you like this chapter it's Levi's pov and just starting where I left off.

I walked back to my desk and picked up my book. 'Was that kid just blushing?...well his eyes...what what the hell?!" I'm really thinking that brat who got into lunch detention on his first day is attractive?! And second he is my student! Isn't that illegal or something.' I thought starring into my book not reading a word. I could feel a set of eyes on me and looked up to see big green eyes staring right at my them looked down blushing.

"Oi! You Jaeger! Work do something." I said. I heard some chuckling from Jean. "Jean come here for a moment." That wiped his smile off his face and walked right up to me.

"Y-yes Mr. Ackermen?" He asked I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Can you tell me why your here?" I asked and he looked down.

"Eren and I got into a fight. Witch he star-"

"I don't care who started it. Knowing you, your the one who started it is my guess."

"But he DID! He said my face looked like a horse!" He yelled pointing to Eren I sighed 'why the fuck does this school have so many fucking brats'

"Jaeger come here." I leaned on my desk knowing exactly how to fix this. Eren walked over slowly.

"Y-yes?" He asked his cheeks turning a little pink.

"You and Jean...hug." I said with a full strait face. The opened there mouths in shock.

"W-what the fuck?! No!" Jean yelled I raised a brow at him.

"For that kind of language you just earned yourself another lunch detention plus a call home. That is your punishment is to hug. Now to it and get it over with brat." They looked at each other and opened their arms. I grabbed my phone and sent it to camera and they hugged I took a picture of them and Jean noticed.

"You took a picture?!" He yelled pushing Eren away. That boy was just a quiet little brat.

"Yes I did. I will be sending it to your parents showing what you two had to do. Next time you two get into a fight it will be a kiss on the cheek." Eren blushed and Jean frowned back to his seat he took out a pen and wrote on his hand. Most likely saying to never talk to Eren.

-after school-

"Soooo?" Erwin asked as he walked into my room.

"What?! I'm cleaning dick." I spat and back to wiping down tables.

"Don't be like that! What do you think of the new kid?" He asked and I looked up and shot him a glare.

"He is a brat. Why?" I turned back to my cleaning.

"Not like that. I know that you're a sucker for green eyes! He must have caught your attention!"

"Yes I like green eyes, but not on my students. If your thinking that I would ever date him you're mistaken." I said and got a sigh back from him.

"Come on Levi! When was the last time you have been in a relationship and got yourself laid!" I shot him a glare.

"That doesn't concern you! Plus if we are going to go out with Hanji I'm pretty sure I'm going to get into a conversation like this with her." I said putting my cleaning supplies away.

"It seems he is interested in you. I may be mistaken bu-" I interrupted him with a kick in the shin. "Ow...that hurt. You still have a SHORT temper as always hehe"

"I'm leaving." I said pushing Erwin out my class and locking the door. I walked away ignoring him.

"I'll tell Hanji about this kid! She will be the one who asked questions!" He yelled. Maybe I should stay home.. that wouldn't work she will drag me out of my house.

(Eren's pov)

I got him and ignored everyone who tried to talk to me. My mom was yelling at me about a phone call she got for me getting into trouble. I went up stairs to my room.

"EREN STOP IGNORING ME AND TELL ME WHY YOU GOT INTO TROUBLE!" My mom called from my door. I ignored her and feel on my bed. 'That teacher is really...attractive...damn this year is going to suck...maybe I can skip him classes.' I was interrupted with my mom walking in my room. "Eren you are going to tell me what happened. NOW!"

"I just got into a argument. That's all now can you leave I'm tired and would like to sleep." I turned over to the wall so I wouldn't have to face my mom.

"Is it about...you know what..." She asked her voice became soft. But I was not in the mood for it.

"No mom it's not about how I'm gay. Now leave please."

"Fine I'll call you at dinner." Then she left and I fell asleep.

...

"Eren hurry up and get ready we have school!" Mikasa yelled from my door. I ignored her and got up. I walked to my door and opened it I was still in my clothes from yesterday I never changed. I pushed past her and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I took it quickly and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked out into my classroom room and got dress, and grabbed my bag.

"Eren come eat!" My mom called from downstairs I ignored her and walked out the door into the cold morning.

I walked to school and saw levi getting out of his car. I started to blush levi seemed to notice me because he yelled my name. Telling me to get my ass into class.

"Um...it's really early...so I have time." I said looking away from him not showing my blush.

"Oi, brat! What's with your face are you sick or something?" He spat at me adjusting his scarf. My blush grew when I looked up at him. He took his hand and placed it on my forehead. 'W-what? Is this really happening?!' My face was totally red at this point I just hope Levi doesn't know I'm blushing because of him. "Damn brat is it that your blushing because I'm touching you or your sick?"

"Uh...s-sick?...Uh...yeah...I should go now..." I said pushing his hand off and walking away as fast as I could. I wanted to find a good spot to skip his class. Whenever I see him I blush he is just...Damnit...I walked to the back of the school, and their was a field with tall grass and a tree...'it's perfect for smiling!' When I was about to check it out more the bell rang so I rushed off to class.

-first period-

"Eren! Why are you late!?" Mr. Smith asked as I walked in his class.

"Uh...I...overslept" I said he raised a brow and sighed.

"Detention...again..." the class giggled until Mr. Smith gave them a glare.

"H-hai..." I took a seat and put my head down. Mr. Smith went on with class but I could care less about it. I ended up falling asleep until I head a laud beeping in my ear. I opened my eyes and Mr. Smith had his phone right to my ear beeping over and over.

"Eren...the class ended 10 minutes ago. Levi said that you might be sick. So I let you sleep, maybe you should go to the nurses office."

"Huh?...oh...uh...I'm ok really I'm not sick sorry I'll go to class now. Arigato." I stood up and grabbed my bag almost to the door when a hand stopped me.

"Eren...I got a call from your mom asking if you're ok." He said I tilted my head in confusion. "She told me about the problems you were having at your old school with people calling you names...Eren I want you to be honest with me." He looked strait into my eyes. "Is anyone picking on you? Jean maybe?"

"What no! I'm fine nobody is calling me 'fag' or shit like that! I don't even think they know that I'm gay!" I yelled and he looked at me in shock.

"Sorry Eren...y-you can go." He handed me a pass and let me leave.

(Levi's pov)

Third period came around and that is when I have that brat. I watched the kids walk in and take their seats. One was missing thou. Right by Marco Eren should be. I walked to my seat to take attendance.

"Has anyone seen Jaeger today?" I ask as Jean 's face face lit up.

"I saw him in first period. He said he wants to skip." Jean answered with a shit-eating grin.

"That better not be bull Jean...you do remember your consequence if you fight with him again." I said and raised a brow. He became pail and scared I enjoyed doing that to my students. '...I hope that brat isn't skipping because he likes me. If it is I'm fucked.'

A/N: done with this chapter sorry if it took too long! Next chapter will be up soon! Also sorry about the ending! Please review thou!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I have band rehearsal and it sucks! I'm in color guard and I always hit myself with the flag! Anyways the reviews make me so happy! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY FATE2013! We are only 26 days apart XD! But back to the story Eren's pov ^^

I walked into the large field right to the tree. 'Perfect...I have only been here for one day and I already have feelings for my teacher' I lied down at the tree looking up to the sky. The white clouds covered the sun with a cold breeze coming and going. 'Damn would it be better if I just go inside to my class?...fuck no.'

I pushed slowly closed my eyes not intempting to fall asleep, just to daydream. For a couple of minutes I tried everything to not think about Mr. Ackerman. But of course failed. I thought about when I first met Mr. Smith and how he knew him personally. I couldn't help but be jealous. I have a feeling he would never date his students nor would be attracted to them.

I thought more about him my thoughts began to slip and my body felt heavy and before I knew it I feel asleep.

...

"E-eren? You need to wake up. School is over." I heard Armin's voice softly. I opened my eyes to find Armin and Mikasa standing in front of me.

"...what time is it?..." I asked sitting up and cracking my back.

Mikasa looked at me then sighed handing out her hand. "...Eren why did you skip class? We've been wondering were you where. Jean said he saw you walking here."

"Oh, I just didn't feel great so I skipped. I came here and fell asleep by accident. Sorry." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Eren Mr. Ackermen said next time I see you to send you to him. You better get your ass in that school before he leaves!" Armin scolded pointing to the school i sighed and stood up handing my bag to him.

"Fine, but wait up for me." I said and started to walk to the school. 'Do I really want to do this?' I asked myself entering the large school. I was about to turn around and leave it when I heard a voice calling me.

"Oi brat! Get over here!" Mr. Ackermen called me. I walked slowly to him shuffling my feet.

"H-hai?" I said, he gave me a glare looking up at me. He was really short and yet I found that sexy about him.

"Follow me brat." He snapped turing around walking to him room. I did what I was told and followed him. 'Don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass' I repeated in my head. When we made it to his room the smell of bleach hit me.

"You skipped my class brat! Why?"

"B-because I didn't feel well?" I was beating myself up inside for making it sound like a question. He lifted his brow and smirked.

"Was that a question? I would also like you to explain why you snapped at Erwin?"

'Shit! He knew about this morning!? Damnit that means he knows I'm gay. Can this day get any worse?' "Sorry... can I just leave now and we can act like today never happened?" I knew the answer before I said it.

"No you can't just fucking walk out their like nothing happened! Now I'll ask you one more fucking time, why did you skip my class?!" He asked sounding more annoyed.

"B-because..." 'because I love you baka!' He stood their waiting for a answer. "Because of your face..." I said as quietly as I could.

"Because of my face?! Oh shit you better not be saying what I think you are!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Look Eren I have to admit, your eyes are amazing! But I cant go around fucking my students."

"W-we don't have to fuck." I swore that was in my head but of course it wasn't.

"If only it was that easy."

(Levi's pov)

Does this kid even know what he would be getting himself into by dating his teacher?!

"I just want to go out with you!" He yelled

"Are you not hearing a word I said? Its not that easy! We cant walk around holding fucking hands whenever we please! Do you even think Yeager?!"

"I would be willing to keep it a secret." I was almost shock that this wasn't getting through him. I walked over to him and grabbed his head and leaned close to his ear. Most likely he was blushing like crazy.

"Maybe." Then I backed away slowly a slight smirk on my face. He had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Then can I have your phone number?"

"Don't push it kid. You got me to consider going out with you, that is all your getting today. Now get you nice ass out of my class, I would like to go home." I pointed to the door and he turned around and ran out like he was the happiest little fucker their is.

...-the next day at school-

I got out of my car holding my cup of coffee and started for the building. I saw Eren with his hands in his pockets most likely freezing his ass off. He looked up making eye contact with me.

"Oi! What are you doing its freezing out here!" I yelled walking to him. I held out my coffee to him to warm his hands, but he looked at the cup then me. "Take it before I change my mind." He grabbed the cup in his hands.

"So did you decide?"

A/N: I had to leave it on a cliff hanger sorry! Next chapter will be up sooner...I hope. And next chapter will have yaoi! Whoo! Anyway please review or if you have ideas please tell me!


End file.
